narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pride in One's Heritage
A seemingly endless streams of clouds had began to congregate above the borders of the Land of Rain. To those that lived here this was nothing, just the usual sign that soon the rain would commence, and once again fall down on such a weary nation and area. On the border's there was nothing but ruins of the old Amegakure that were far outside the new cities limits. Now named the dead zone this entire area was a relic of times long past where Amegakure was a pushover caught in the middle of lands wars and nearly destroyed. No this Ame had whats it ancestor didn't have and conquered the dream they each set out to have, but yet the nation still weeped over its wound. Walking among the damage old structures and broken rusted metal was a individual who of his own right had a paste certainly worth a few tears, he had seen blood shed, death, hate and fear and once thrived of it. Lusted for it to prove his gift was special, more than anyone elses, and that to protect his gift he would go to any extreme to see it saw the next day, and the day after. That was man was Raido X who sauntered among the ruins and even kicked a few scraps that trailed in the wind after being kicked by his size 14 boot. Dressed in all black combat gear and with the left sleeve missing he seemed likean open eye sore among the grayish color of the day. Stature wise he stood tall coming in at about 6'5 and was a whopping 251 lbs of muscle fiber that was primed for battle and built to last. Yet in this moment of solace he stood in peace and happiness, a humorous tranquility set over him as he stood and looked around as if searching for something that had escaped him. "They weren't kidding when they said this area had become a junk yard, this area fits it's name as the Dead Zone, I mean it looks boring out here, enough to bore the dead back to death boring". Raido said as his red concentric patterned eyes swept the area as if looking for signs of life and excitement. It has been a great deal of time since this area was inhabited by human life Raido, what you see before you are the ruins of old wounds and hate. Yama said as he having lived throught the yeas has pretty much seen it all. No kidding, last time someone was out here I think The old sage himself was learning how to walk. Raido said kidding himself as the view only seemed to be the same down by the low shoreline, and they want want to move people out here to live in this mess. I don't think anyone from the village will be mving out here anytime soon. Having been on the search of Isonade, hearing rumors of him docking his ship at the Land of Rain, Fukitsu found herself in the old ruins of Amegakure, a once prided place that ended in destruction. Just by walking in the ruins, she could almost feel the pain of the long past residents, all crying out in fear and loss. It was almost chilling to think about. It reminded her of her own broken past; Death, destruction and everything else in between. It was her time in the Devil's Playground that broke her all those years ago, and it's only now that she began to put herself back together, finally feeling free of the shackles that her weakened mind once held her down with. As the rain poured down, a bolt of lightning struck in the distance, a clap of thunder following shortly after. Though she found herself soaked in the rain, she enjoyed it. It wasn't every day she got to experience rain quite like this. But that enjoyment would be replaced with surprise and shock; In the distance was someone she recognized all too well; Raido Uchiha, who she once saw in the Devil's Playground, identified as Project: Rebirth. She had never knew of his fate, having escaped before he did. Taking a quick swallow, she stepped forward to encounter the fellow Devils Playground denizen. "Raido Uchiha, it's been a long time, hasn't it? I wonder if you'd even recognize me after all these years." Turning to the side of the voice the said a name that sounded familiar but sounded alien to him he saw the curvaceous figure of a woman whose hair had a solid red streak that reminded him of his blade Yorukaze. Raido gave the female the look over and though shorter than he she was fairly tall for a woman, one of the tallest he had seen. What bothered in him more was the fact not only was she way out here in the Ame dead zone, but that she called him by a first name basis and added long time to boot. She said his name as if there was a prior meeting. Though confused Raido had the usual look of confidence as he began to speak. Raido looked around for the person named Raido Uchiha as a way to create humor before he turned back to the female before him. "Raido Uchiha?? i've heard that name somewhere but I think you got the wrong guy love". I am Raido X. You have me at quite the disadvantage you said it's been a long time. Im gonna need you to refresh my memory a bit. Raido said as he rubbed his chin, there were few women he ever forgot especially one as attractive in the face and in the body as her, yet when he retreated to his memories there was nothing to link her back to. "Yea I got nothing". Raido said as his concentric eyes met with hers. "Does the name Project: Raw Coffin-028 ring any bells?" Fukitsu asked. "Though our meeting experiences in the playground were short, I'm never so reluctant to forget a unique individual. Kind of hard to when everyone spread every rumor about you under the sun during your operations. Regardless, there is one thing I must ask. Why would you forsake your own heritage like that? To just slash out your bloodline as an Uchiha like it never existed. I mean, don't get me wrong, being in the Devil's Playground, names are almost meaningless, but it's still important to keep them for the one day they prove to be relevant once more." There was a slight air of annoyance in her voice to see a fellow Uchiha forsake his heritage, but looking him over, she could see why; Even with her calculative vision, almost nothing came up in her mental readouts. Even the Uchiha surname was completely blanked out, only showing an X in her mind where "Uchiha" would be. There was no information on his elemental prowess, the only thing she could read out was his height and weight, but one wouldn't even require a mental reading to see that Raido was a very large individual. "You are quite the mystery. Even my mental readings were unable to fully identify you. It's as if anything related to your existence was wiped from history." Another bolt of lightning raced from the sky to the ground, striking the tallest object it could find, the roar of thunder following closely behind it. "Such a broken village, very fitting of two broken individuals such as ourselves. If you stand still and keep your mind clear, you can almost feel the pain the long past residents of this village once felt as they saw their home burn to the ground. It's chilling, and quite sad." Raido was already planning to say something clever, but what she said completely sent him for a spiral, this was no ordinary woman, Raido didn't see in the course of years not one single Devil's Playground survivor, not one. Granted that Raido's abilities retarded his aging process Raido never thought he would live long enough to hear the word survivor and that playground in the same sentence. Most of all she was Raw Coffin 028, her face was certainly different, she had filled out and gotten older, but she must have had some serious skill to have survived that, even with his incredible Revitalization Technique. "Thee Raw Coffin"??. Raido managed to say at what seemed to be moments of silence. However she seemed more concerned about his name choice of choice and why he never used Uchiha. "That in itself is a long story, one that would only bore you and I to sleep in this rain, and we both don't look like we need a nap, but long story short I recently found out from a journey I was an Uchiha, nice little trip to the Stone Tablet and found out thanks to these eyes trick to be able to decipher the translations in full, but Raido X sounded cooler and Uchiha well, didnt care for it I was going to start my own legacy". Raido said as he often smiled the half smile of confidence as he flicked his excessively long hair, it had grown quite the length since he had last seen Raw Coffin but still she managed to recognize him. He smiled once more knowing she would understand this, "I left my history behind to build a better today and future, living one moment at a time. Appreciating this gift called life, and enjoying the finer things of it. Gone are the days of Devil Playground, Project: Rebirth, Warring Demon, Dark Slayer, and that lifestyle and the names I was called". Raido said with confidence almost as if he had detached from his old self and spoke on it like someone had died and passed away, when it was still there. "Enough about me, lets talk about how good you look these days, I mean where have you been all my life". Raido said adding some lighter moments among the gloom of the rain and content of conversation laughing a bit before he got back on topic. "No seriously how the hell did you make it out of there, back then I always heard of your scores and tenacity, but I thought you died a long time ago". Raido said as he once again began talking with his hands. Enough about "Well, to be honest, I don't know what stopped me from dying when I escaped. Seeing the ones who helped me escape die, just one by one, I wanted to, so I could join them. But whatever it was, whatever that refused to let me die, kept pushing me to that exit. When I made my way out, I kept running and never looked back. Because looking back would have been too painful. Now, I'm a lot like you; Just trying to break free from the shackles of my past, forever be rid of the Devils Playground, Project: Raw Coffin, No Leaf Clover, all of that. It took me thirty years to do it, but I think I finally found something new in my life. I retired from the ANBU and decided to travel, try and get a better grasp of the world and just live life to the fullest." She hadn't had a good conversation in just about all her life, and finally getting to share what had happened over the past three decades with someone who knew what she went through, helped fill a hole she needed to finally cover up. "In a way, I guess I did die. The old, sociopathic me, and the new me was born, with a brighter future. I'm actually looking for someone, which is what brings me to the Land of Rain. There's a rather notorious criminal, a pirate captain by the name of Isonade, I heard he was docked somewhere in the country so I figured I'd take a look. Never though I'd fancy meeting you here, of all people. It's always nice to see a familiar face, especially in times like these." "What does matter is that you made, whatever it was the watched over you clearly means that you have something your suppose to be doing, some destiny you gotta fulfill, and that means it wasnt your time. There wasn't too many good things to take away from DP, but I can say this for the both us. We learned to appreciate the gift of life, travel, make a difference and leave behind the monsters were were to evolve to the people we became today". Raido said as he nodded his head proud of not only himself, but a fellow survivor as well. Kind of ironic that as a child the very thing I was named after became the very thing you and I both get to experience now days. Project: Rebirth, and yet here we are on the other side of things, both reborn in our own unique way and making a new future b taking control of today, and allowing yesterday to make us mentally and emotionally stronger." Raido said as in his mind somewhere all the thoughts about this seemed to come together. Naturally Raido would dare mention his past to anyone, but with someone who saw the same horrors he did, there was nothing to hide and no reason to lie, actually it felt refreshing in a sense. "Far as the person your looking for your nearly in the right place, Amergakure is a bastion for mercs, criminals, outcasts and rejects, and of course the civilized." Raido said humoring himself in the place he called home for now, even thought he was always one the road. "Well Fu as good as it been to catch up with you, a man can't help but wonder. I heard about your skills, you abilities, and your prowess, and it seems you have heard of mine. Back then we never really were put into the same arena,s nor challenges at the same time". Raido said as he made his point of where he was going with this. "Can't help but wonder if your skills have improved as much as your looks have you know, if there more to you than that pretty face, slender body and sword you carry. I know you are looking your Isonade, so I won't get in your way, but once your done and you got some time on your hands. Im gonna have to ask you to have one good dance with me. Raido said as he pretended he was wearing a hat and tipped it to her". Raido much in large part to his fighting style of capoeria referred to dancing as fighting. It was a past time he did because to him a battle wasn't simply a battle especially where taijutsu was involved it was poetry in motion, it was the vibe and thrill that game with good ole fashion combat not to win, and not to kill, bt for the pure fun of it. "Id challenge you now but, but you seemed focus on finding this man and I never stand in the way of business unless Its getting in my way, but just remember when your done to come back over here and seem me. We got plenty of catching up to do. When your ready for me, just focus your mind on sending out you thought waves and using my Magic Lantern Body Technique ill be able to reach you and we can chose a spot to dance at". Raido said as he tapped his gloved hand at his temples. "I do have one question for you though Fu, what are your hops and dreams now, what does your tomorrow bring for you that makes you push forward ready to cease the day. Years from now what do you see yourself doing, and if you can see it, do you think you will come to regret it"? Raido9 said as he folded his arms and raised his eyebrow gently as if awaiting an answer, all the while his same demeanor was plastered on his face. Sitting down on the remains of a stone bench, she looked up to the rain filled sky. "To be honest, I don't know what I want to do, not yet, anyways. I don't like to look towards the future. It's far too unpredictable. Too many people try to live their lives in the future when they should be more concerned about the present. But if I did see it, I don't think I'd regret it. I'm at that part of my life where any regrets I may have had are long gone. If you do something, you have to make sure that when you do, you're confident in the decision you chose." Fukitsu always found herself growing wiser as she got older. She felt a bit of that wisdom coming to her when she hit thirty two or so. She felt like all the hatred she once had of the world begin to melt away at that point. There was much more for her out there, just waiting to be experienced. The world had so much to offer and all she needed to do was grab hold of those offers, prepare for what comes ahead. She felt this is why she was spared from death all those years ago; There's still so much she has yet to do, and death would only stop that from happening. She has unfinished business in her life, and she wants to make sure she finishes it, no matter what the outcome may turn out to be. This is her destiny. She didn't have a Nindo and never believed in the Will of Fire. But she did believe in the will of one's inner self, something no village or "ninja way" could ever overcome. "I believe I was spared for one reason, and one reason only. I must live, to continue bringing pride to the Uchiha. For years all they only heard of them was the destruction caused from centuries of war. I want to show we're more than just war obsessed maniacs. I want to show we can be an inspirational people, a clan that can lead people to a brighter future, one with peace, without war. And I intend to do that, by broadening my horizons, see what the world has that needs fixing and what needs to be admired. And I'm going to do just that." Raido smiled at her answer as she had already mapped out her future even thought she didnt really think too much into it. A noble cause, and im sure your gonna do a splendid job of changing the hearts and minds of everyone about the Uchiha. I'd join on that journey but my calling is made else where, and im sure the best person to do that is an Uchiha who hasnt thrown away their name. Raido said as the X in his name while did sound cool did kind of set him apart from anything, The X symbolized his refusal to be linked to a history before him. It represented a refusal to be held back by when he went places, or a name he had to uphold in high honor. Though he himself would never do such a thing, he was proud of Fukitsu for doing it. "Then your future is already set before you, just make sure you remember who you are. Remember you are Fukitsu, and that comes before the Uchiha for a reason, because that you as an individual, Uchiha is just your family name. It denotes where you come from, and what you represent, its not only what you are". Raido said as he patted his hands on her smaller round shoulder gently. Hoping his words would be carried by her. "Most people get lost in the chasing a legacy of past greatest they forget why they even started, they forget to look back to see what made them take this kind of journey. Purpose is easy to lose but with that conviction it will do just fine. Just never lose sight of why you live and what're living for". Raido said as he actually gave her genuine smile rather than his flippant usual ones. "Besides if you don't you will have to answer to me". Raido said obviously kidding and you don't want the problem. he said laughing slightly. We didn't come this far to fall flat now, I wouldn't let me do so I damn sure won't allow you to give up. No days off. "Yeah, you're right about that. When you've pushed the block a mile now, what's the point of stopping now?" Fukitsu replied with a laugh. She felt much better speaking to a fellow playground member, someone who understands her more than anyone else. She felt more at ease because she could finally talk to someone. She never talked to most people because they couldn't relate to her. "Thanks for the talk. It was great to finally be able to talk out things. I haven't had a good conversation with someone in twenty six years. There was no one I could talk to who I could really connect with." "I can agree, its hard tryna talk to people and they ask me questions about my age or my birthday. Both of which I don't know or remember. All I know is my experiments are a gift and a curse, and early curse that became an awesome gift, but its gets weird to watch the people you become friends with be killed or grow and die and all you do is remain the same or heal. I've been able to talk to others, but not about this. To everyone I've become the man without a past, or the true mystery, when in reality some secrets are worth taking to the grave. I doubt anyone wants to hear about a child who became a teen and a man while knee deep, in blood and bones. Not sure that's the person they wanna be friendly with." Raido joked again. Raido wasn't one for emotion, and his idea of coping was always a joke and a laugh. "Now the problem is I got friends and thanks to those gifts I am going to outlive them, so that's the another thing I gotta deal with sooner or later", but I guess i'll cross that bridge when it gets here, for now just gonna ride it out see where it gets me."